


hit me baby one more time

by bulletthestars



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, Lingerie, M/M, Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:36:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1295098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletthestars/pseuds/bulletthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico loses a bet and dresses as a schoolgirl for Jenson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hit me baby one more time

Nico has only one word to describe the situation he's currently in: _embarrassing_. No, make that two words. _Extremely embarrassing_. He's still desperately tugging at his skirt, trying to pull it down but it's so ridiculously short, if he keeps pulling at it he might as well pull it off instead.

He should've never agreed to Jenson's stupid suggestion that he dress as a girl. Or rather, he should've never agreed to play a drinking game he knew he'd lose. Jenson's wicked grin told him everything about the plans he had in mind for him, but he had been far too tipsy to register the warning bells going off in his head. So now he's stuck here, clad in this terrible outfit, hand placed tentatively on the toilet door, unwilling to push it open.

'You alright there, princess?' Jenson calls out. Nico glares at the door as if it were Jenson. 'Are you stuck in your stockings?'

'Shut up,' Nico retorts. _It's now or never_ , he thinks, although he'd prefer _never_ over now. He pushes the door open and steps out, walking to the bed with long strides. 'I hate you,' he says, eyes narrowed. Jenson looks up at him, speechless.

'Wow.'

'I'm going to change out of this,' Nico says, turning, when Jenson catches him by his wrist, pulling him down on to the bed with him.

'You look beautiful,' Jenson says, looking at Nico. He hadn't expected Nico to wear _everything_ , from the white cupless bra that's peeking out from underneath his white cotton blouse, that black tie around his neck, to the short black skirt that's barely covering Nico's arse. There's the garter belt too, and sheer black thigh high stockings, and he swallows hard, eyes lingering on that bit of exposed skin in between his skirt and stockings. He wonders if Nico had gone all the way, if he had put on the pair of panties as well, and he reaches for Nico's skirt, only for Nico to swat his hand away.

'I had to wear it and do nothing more,' Nico says irritably. His cheeks are flushed, and Jenson bites back the urge to chuckle. Nico's embarrassed, and from the way his other hand is pulling at the edge of his skirt...

Jenson grins. 'Did you wear the panties too?'

'Of course!' Nico squeaks, indignant. He had lost a bet, and as embarrassing as the his forfeit had been, he wasn't one to back out of something he had agreed to. Jenson raises an eyebrow in doubt, and Nico resists the urge to poke him in the ribs.

'Show me?'

Nico bites on his lower lip, eyes flickering from his skirt to Jenson's face. Jenson's expression softens. He reaches for Nico, resting a hand at the small of his back.

'Go on,' Jenson coaxes. Nico sighs, defeated, and he lifts up the skirt, revealing a pair of white cotton panties, with a pink bow at the top.

There's a sharp intake of breath from Jenson. 'Be my naughty little schoolgirl, just for tonight,' he says in a rush, and despite everything, Nico finds himself laughing.

'You can do better with corny pick-up lines,' Nico says wryly. He lets go of the skirt and pokes Jenson on the side, and Jenson grins.

'So is that a yes?'


End file.
